1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, more particularly, to a detecting whether a cartridge installed in an imaging apparatus is potentially counterfeit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device typically employs one or more cartridges, such as, for example, replaceable inkjet printhead cartridges or EP toner cartridges.
Counterfeits of original equipment manufacturer (OEM) cartridges are packaged to appear as OEM cartridges, but rather, may be made using inferior materials and processes, and may include an inferior colorant. The use of such counterfeit cartridges often results in a reduced quality of printed output of the imaging device, which is undesirable to the consumer. In addition, the use of inferior colorants may damage or clog the colorant dispersal systems, further degrading performance of the imaging device, which is also undesirable to the consumer, and contributes to an unpleasant printing experience.